


Paper Lanterns: Canon information

by artsyAquarius



Series: Paper Lanterns Universe [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Background information, Backstory, Gen, Headcanon list, Hopefully this will clear some things up, Humanstuck, Paper Lanterns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyAquarius/pseuds/artsyAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made a list of some things that might help you understand my fic more. Like the characters' ages, jobs, schooling, etc. Also includes the Ancestor's names, and some stuff about the dancestors and alpha kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Lanterns: Canon information

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything else you want to know, just ask and I'll include it here (if it's not too spoilery, that is).   
> This is also a really good refernece for me, since I tend to forget stuff like this~!

Ages: (I've left their ages kinds of vague, so you're free to think of them at any age)

The youngest age group includes; Tavros, Karkat, Nepeta, Terezi and Gamzee.

The next year up includes; John, Dave, Jade, Aradia, Sollux, Kanaya, Vriska, Eridan and Feferi.

After that are Equius and Rose. 

The dancestors are in the same groups, except their three years old than their respective cousin/sibling. (With the exception of Dirk, who is four years older than Dave, and Roxy, who is two years older than Rose)

 

Here are the schools that each went to:

John, Rose, Dave and Jade all went to a private school together. 

Karkat, Gamzee, Terezi, Nepeta, Sollux and Vriska went to the same public school. 

Aradia, Kanaya and Feferi went to a private all-girls school (Aradia only got in because of her mother’s boyfriend’s political power)

Tavros, Equius and Eridan went to an all-boys school. (they didn’t really talk to each other much). Tavros got in on a scholarship. 

The cousins/ siblings all went to the same schools, except for Aranea, who chose to study at the all-girls school. 

 

Here are the jobs each of the characters have:

John and Karkat work at the video store. John does it because he just really loves old movies. Karkat does it because he’s working his way up from the bottom while trying to figure out what he wants to do with his life. 

Rose is a therapist. It’s pretty much all she wanted to do, except for writing fantasy novels, which she dose in her spare time anyway. 

Dave works as a DJ at a club. That’s….pretty much all there is to say on the matter. 

Jade, Nepeta and Tavros work at a pet store. Jade technically owns it, since she took it over from her grandfather. Nepeta works there because she loves animals. She mostly handles the cats, because Tavros is allergic. Tavros was hired because he has a special way with the animals, and because Jade took pity on him and his wheelchair. The three of them get along pretty well. 

Aradia has her own little shop where she makes trinkets and things like porcelain fairies, dried flower bunches, clay skulls and other things like that. It’s pretty dark, but it has that comforting, home-made feel about it. 

Sollux and Terezi work at the music store. Terezi’s there because music is a big part of her life, being blind, and she gets to see Dave on a regular basis. Sollux is there because…well, he doesn’t really have much else to do. Like Karkat, he’s still figuring out what he wants. 

Kanaya owns a shop where she makes all the clothes herself. It’s fairly small and quiet, but she likes it that way. She’s not under a lot of pressure to make garments, and she gets a lot of time to catch up on her reading. However, her friends often come over asking for advice. This is why she also bought a cappuccino machine. 

Vriska and Eridan work at a jewellery store. Vriska abuses her employee’s discounts a lot. Eridan works there because his parents stopped giving him money, so he had to find a job. They don’t make a lot of progress together. 

Equius is a surgeon who specialises in prosthetic limbs. He’s a master of his trade. He does it because he wants to, not because he needs the money. Nepeta also volunteers at the hospital and helps him out a lot, particularly with comforting the patients. 

Gamzee….doesn’t really have a job. He just lives off the money his parents (and Karkat) make. Not that many places will hire him, anyway. 

Feferi has a part-time job at a very successful bakery. She loves cooking, and its good experience for when she’ll eventually become the head of Betty Crocker. She absolutely doesn’t need the money, considering how rich she is, but she enjoys the job. 

 

(I haven’t thought much about the dancestors/cousins/siblings jobs, but here are the ones I have done)

Horuss is a mechanic. He’s got a knack for anything to do with metal or electricity. He also has trained as a plumber and electrician, and fixes stuff in Equius’s house for free.   
Meulin is a hair dresser. She just loves being able to talk to people about their personal lives while playing with their hair and making them coffee. 

Porrim is a tattoo artist. She did a bit of modelling when she was younger, but she got sick of the way she was expected to look and act, so she quit. She’s actually been through quite a few jobs, but the second any of her co-workers make a move on her, she tells them off and finds new employment.   
Aranea is a librarian. She just loves being surrounded by books all day, but sometimes she gets over-excited about a particular book and talks the other person’s ear off. 

Rufioh does a lot of charity work, and volunteers at a lot of places, too. He actually earns money by working at an animal shelter. He was a student teacher at one point, too. 

Kurloz doesn’t make a whole lot of money. He’s one of those artists that spray paints the pavement in big cities and people put coins in his hat. But his parents are loaded, so he gets money from them. 

Meenah currently doesn’t have a job, but when her mother and aunt retire, she and Feferi will take over as co-leaders of the Betty Crocker Company. She’s kind of dreading it, though. It’s not her thing. 

Jane works for Betty Crocker. She endorses all of their products and is very eager about it. She longs for a promotion, though. 

Jake travels around to many exotic places. He doesn’t quite have a job, but he loves travelling and can always find something to do that will get him paid, wherever he chooses to go. 

 

Ancestor names:  
The Handmaid: Hannah Megido   
The Summoner: Simon Nitram  
The Psiioniic: Phil Captor  
The Sufferer/ The Signless: Christopher Vantas  
The Disciple: Dianna Leijon  
The Dolorosa: Dolores Maryam  
Neophyte Redglare: Rebecca Pyrope  
Marquise Spinneret Mindfang: Marissa Serket  
E%ecutor Darkleer/ The Expatri8: Derek Zahhak  
The Grand Highblood: Graham Makara  
Orphaner Dualscar: Dustin Ampora  
Her Imperial Condescension: Constance Peixes


End file.
